habbofandomcom-20200223-history
Moderator
Moderators (commonly called MODs) are members of Sulake staff who are responsible for ensuring the safety of Habbos in the Hotel and responding to Calls for Help. As part of their training, Moderators are vetted by police. Applicants must pass an interview and a vigorous screening and background check before they become moderator. Moderators Moderators can do various actions in order to keep the hotel safe. One thing Moderators are famous for is the MOD Tool. The MOD Tool is a small tool that staff members use to communicate with players and to keep the hotel safe. The MOD Tool can: Kick individual players, kick an entire room, ban users from the hotel, alert users (messages in the form of pop-ups), and alert an entire room. Apart from the MOD Tool, Moderators also have various speech commands, some of them perform the same action as the MOD Tool. Examples of commands are :ban x, :kick x, :shutup x, :alert x, and :softkick x. Moderators also respond to Call For Helps (CFH). When a Call for Help is made, an alert is made to all of the online Moderators. They can read the user's message and can respond to them by replying to their message directly, or go directly to the room the person who made the call and help them there. Alternately, they can choose to ignore the call or let other Moderators deal with it. Despite the ability to ban, Moderators cannot unban players. Those who want to appeal their ban are asked to use the Habbo Help Tool instead of asking a Moderator. Current Moderators According to the official Habbo Customer Support page, the following are currently working for Sulake as moderators:https://help.habbo.com/hc/en-us/articles/221643168-Habbo-Staff-and-Moderators * MOD-megaalakazam * MOD-dajvuTheTired * MOD-MissCle0patra Criticism Many players seem to criticize Moderators, mostly because they feel the Moderator has banned them unfairly. However, instead of complaining about the Moderator, they can easily wait until the ban is over (if it's not a permanent ban) or they can appeal it. While many people dislike and criticize Moderators, a lot of players respect them, and often try to engage in a conversation with one. Lately, players have been annoyed with the moderators not doing anything to their Call's For Help in the Merged hotel. This may be because Sulake employed moderators from Singapore that speak limited English*. * Note: It is believed by all that they speak "limited english", but in truth Singapore's first language (not official) is English, followed by a Mother Tongue of either Chinese, Malay or Tamil. Criticism has been seen about the way Singaporean players speak, however, players should know that it is a form of slang (known as Singlish) much like how the Australians or British have their own unique slang. * After the closure of the Habbo Singapore office, the majority of the English hotel MODs were fired. To remedy the shortage, many of the Spanish hotel MODs were transferred. * It is also believed that a majority of the Habbo MODs are employees of the companies Cascade and Concentrix. Notable moderators lilduckie Christine "lilduckie" Hong passed away March 23, 2002 after a long battle with leukemia. This moderator was known for her hard work and dedication in Habbo Hotel (UK), she was also a former hobba. According to RedVelvet (a former Hobba), she stated "She never let us see her fears, she never even hinted that she was in pain. She fought hard and accomplished her goals despite her situation. She was the strongest person I have ever known. She will be deeply missed as one of Habbo's best moderators, the top duck collector, and an amazing friend. When I heard about her passing the next morning, all that went through my head was why. Why someone so young, pretty, and brilliant? Why didn't she tell us things were so serious? It took me a while to realize that she never wanted pity or attention because of her illness. She just wanted to be treated normally, so she never let on to anyone what she was really going through. That shows amazing strength and selflessness." MOD-UK MOD-UK was a dedicated Habbo and moderator that has played a role in being the backbone of the UK mod team for a long time. His other username is Y0RKIE. On 26 December 2005, the player behind the Habbos (Dean) passed away from an illness (unknown). Category:Moderator Infomation